La historia de los calzoncillos rojos
by Ertal77
Summary: Mi propia versión del origen de los calzoncillos rojos. Smut, one shot, inicialmente escrita para el amigo invisible del grupo de BBC Sherlock en español de LiveJournal.


Escrita inicialmente para el amigo invisible del grupo de BBC Sherlock en español de LiveJournal. Es mi primer smut *redface*, pero es que después de leer tantos me apetecía mucho escribir uno!

_**La historia de los calzoncillos rojos **_

Aquel día me levanté pronto, como siempre, y cuando bajé a desayunar mi compañero de piso ya estaba levantado. Arrugué la nariz y saludé:

-Buenos días, Sherlock.

Porque, a pesar de que estaba en bata y pijama, ya estaba inclinado sobre la mesa de la cocina, preparando bandejas de muestras de… ¿qué era eso, barro? El microscopio estaba justo en medio de la mesa, preparado para su uso, así que me resigné a tomarme el desayuno en la sala de estar.

-Para mí, solo café, gracias- murmuró Sherlock, a modo de agradable "buenos días".

Empecé a preparar té y tostadas para mi, y café para Sherlock. Llevábamos sin ningún caso algunos días, así que, de hecho, debería sentirme agradecido de encontrarle ya entretenido tan temprano. La otra opción era un Sherlock irritable, quejica e imposible, por lo que unos pequeños experimentos en la cocina tampoco eran como para quejarse, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que no hay casos nuevos en el blog ni en las noticias…-dije yo, tratando de entablar conversación mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera.

La única respuesta fue un gruñido. Entonces se incorporó y salió pitando de la cocina.

Puse las tazas, mis tostadas, mantequilla y mermelada en una bandeja y le seguí a la sala de estar. Sherlock estaba sentado en su sillón, consultando dos enormes libros a la vez. Algunos de sus archivos de casos antiguos yacían en completo desorden a su alrededor, en el suelo. Suspiré audiblemente mientras colocaba la bandeja en una de las mesas auxiliares (la más vacía de ellas).

-Estoy bien, gracias por tu interés, por cierto- dije-. Aunque he pasado mala noche, intentando dormir. En mi habitación hace demasiado calor en verano, incluso con la ventana abierta…

Tomé su taza de café con todo el cuidado que pude y se la llevé; pero cuando estaba acercándome a él, Sherlock decidió volver a la cocina. Me quedé allí de pie con una taza de café caliente en la mano, contando hasta diez para mantenerme tranquilo y no decirle nada acerca de lo irritantes que pueden llegar a ser los compañeros de piso. Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia la cocina con el maldito café.

Él estaba pesando algo y escribiendo los resultados en una libreta. Le alargué el café, sintiéndome como una marioneta, yendo y viniendo según los deseos y cambios de humor de Sherlock. Y justo entonces, de repente, levantó la cabeza y se movió con rapidez, girándose de nuevo en dirección de la sala de estar. Desafortunadamente, mi mano con la taza de café caliente estaba en el mismo espacio en el que él quería estar y, como es obvio, no había sitio para los dos a la vez. Así que la taza de café salió volando de mi mano y aterrizó, con bastante gracia y sin romperse, encima de la mesa, y el contenido de dicha taza aterrizó, con menos gracia, en mis pantalones. ¿He mencionado que era café, un café jodidamente caliente? ¿Un café casi hirviendo?

Noté las manos de Sherlock sujetando mis brazos a través de mis gritos y mi dolor punzante.

-¡John! Pero… Dios, ¿qué estabas haciendo? ¡Quítatelos, tienes que quitarte los pantalones, te están quemando!

Pude ver la lógica en las palabras de Sherlock, y quería tomar el dolor, descendiendo rápidamente, y la tela empapada y quemando, y echarlos tan lejos de mi como fuera posible. Me desabroché el cinturón y me quité los pantalones, e inspeccioné la piel lacerada y roja de mis pobres muslos. Necesitaba una crema para quemaduras; siempre tengo una en el botiquín por si acaso. Corrí al cuarto de baño y empecé a aplicar la crema, calmando la sensación de quemazón, gracias a Dios.

Pero entonces levanté la cabeza y vi a Sherlock apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño, mirándome fijamente con una curiosa mirada en los ojos.

-¿Qué?- pregunté con brusquedad.

-Eso es… una vista interesante.

Seguí la dirección de sus ojos, y sentí mis mejillas arder de repente: estaba observando, con la intensidad que solo las escenas de crímenes merecían para él, mi ropa interior. Ni siquiera recordaba que llevaba _esos_ calzoncillos. Eran rojos, con borde blanco. Normalmente llevo boxers estampados, confortables y definitivamente no tan ceñidos, y ese era el tipo de ropa interior que Sherlock me había visto llevar hasta ese momento. Estos slips eran… bueno, claro, un estallido de color, para empezar. Harry me los compró las Navidades pasadas, y me dijo, riendo, que si los llevaba en Nochevieja tendría suerte en el sexo durante todo el año. Me reí también, pero los llevé igualmente esa noche. Y no me puedo quejar del resultado.

-Vale, deja de mirarme, ¿quieres?

-No los he visto antes, apuesto a que te esfuerzas en mantenerlos bien escondidos. ¿Son…- Sherlock miró al suelo, y estoy bastante seguro de que él también estaba un poco ruborizado- son tus "calzoncillos de ligar"?

-¿Qué? ¡Mira, Sherlock, esto no es algo de lo que me apetezca hablar con mi compañero de piso, muchas gracias!

Me miró de nuevo, todavía un poco avergonzado. Pasé por delante de él, volviendo a la sala de estar y a mi desayuno frío.

-Vamos, John, sé que eres el tipo de hombre que tiene "calzoncillos de ligar".

Me siguió y se sentó en su sillón, mirando cómo me tomaba el té.

-Oh, perdona, te haré otra taza de café en cuanto me acabe el desayuno, si no te importa esperar.

-En absoluto, gracias.

-¿Y qué puedes saber tú sobre "calzoncillos de ligar" o nada que tenga que ver con eso, si nunca sales con chicas ni ves ese tipo de películas?

Sherlock ahora parecía ofendido. Frunció el ceño y elevó el lado izquierdo de su boca, en una mueca que solo le he visto hacer dirigida a dos personas. Un diente brilló bajo sus labios, y el desdén y el odio de su rostro me aclararon perfectamente en quién estaba pensando.

-¡Oh!- exclamó al fin-. Así que creíste toda esa tontería que Moriarty dijo sobre que yo era "virgen"- masculló escupiendo la última palabra.

Se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, rápido, sus manos entrelazadas detrás suyo, y aun así moviendo los dedos espasmódicamente. Desearía haberme quedado callado: nunca pensé que mis palabras le molestarían tanto.

-¡Lo siento, Sherlock!-. Estaba tan confuso que realmente no sabía qué decir-. Yo… no estaba pensando en lo que él dijo, palabra… ¡Bueno, no conscientemente! Pero… bueno, no estás interesado en el sexo, que yo sepa-. Sherlock solo gruñó como respuesta, y siguió paseando por la sala-. ¿Tenía…? ¿Tenía razón?

Nunca me había atrevido a preguntárselo. No me respondió al momento, pero empezó a caminar más lentamente y, minutos después, se dejó caer de nuevo en su sillón. Lo tomé por un buen momento para volver a la cocina y preparar más café. Decidió responder cuando yo todavía estaba en la cocina, pero le oí igualmente.

-Tuve una novia, cuando estaba en la Universidad.

-¿De verdad?

No podía imaginarme a Sherlock saliendo con una chica, por mucho que lo intentara. Pero tampoco podía imaginarme a Sherlock en la Facultad, si tengo que ser sincero. Quizá el problema era mi falta de imaginación.

Como no seguía explicando, le pregunté:

-¿Y cuánto duró?

-No… no me acuerdo, menos de seis meses, creo. Me pedía que hiciera un montón de cosas aburridas que yo no quería hacer, como salir con sus amigos, o vestirme como a ella le gustaba, o ir al cine… _Pero_, y esa es la cuestión- me clavó la mirada- el sexo estaba bien. ¡Realmente bien! Ella estaba feliz, yo estaba feliz, y la única cosa que me hacía infeliz era la enorme cantidad de cosas aburridas e inútiles que tenía que hacer para mantenerla feliz y conseguir el sexo.

Llegado a ese punto, estaba radiante, satisfecho de tener razón una vez más. Le alargué una nueva taza de café caliente, con movimientos muy, muy cuidadosos. Me senté de nuevo en mi sillón, colocándome el portátil sobre los muslos desnudos y abriéndolo.

-Pero Sherlock, eso está… emm, bien, supongo, pero fue hace un montón de años… ¿Qué hiciste después de esa novia?

Me miró ligeramente perdido.

-¿Qué hice acerca de qué? Dejé la Universidad, trabajé para mi hermano un par de años, después le dejé y me concentré en estudiar crímenes…

-No, no, no estaba hablando sobre tu carrera, Sherlock… ¿Intentaste salir con otras chicas?

Frunció el ceño de nuevo, pero esta vez solo pareció considerar qué podía responder.

-No… Preferí centrarme en mi trabajo, en mi investigación. Esa novia fue más que suficiente para mí. El resto de mujeres interesantes que he conocido parecían igual de exigentes, además.

-¿Lo has intentado con hombres?

Prometo que lo pregunté solo por curiosidad, sin dobles intenciones. Y siempre había pensado que, físicamente, Sherlock parecía quizá más gay que hetero, aunque no era ningún experto en la materia.

-No- respondió-. He pensado en ello, los hombres parecen más fáciles de satisfacer y no exigen tanto tiempo, pero… normalmente no los encuentro físicamente atractivos.

"Mmmmmm… no le falta razón en eso", pensé, coincidiendo con Sherlock por una vez. Pero era más divertido burlarse de él.

-Así que… técnicamente eres _casi_ virgen, Sherlock…

-¡Oh, deja de meterte conmigo! A menos…- me clavó la mirada de nuevo. Yo tenía el portátil sobre mis calzoncillos, pero su mirada me hacía sentir como si el ordenador fuera invisible y él estuviera mirando de nuevo mis slips rojos y el contorno de mi entrepierna dentro de ellos-. A menos que quieras ayudarme.

-¿Ayudarte?-. Me abracé a mi portátil, sintiéndome expuesto y desnudo.

-¡Sí, ayudarme!-. Su voz se elevó con entusiasmo-. Eres mi mejor amigo, el mejor que he tenido nunca, y eres además mi compañero de piso, mi colega… ¡Nunca tendré en otro hombre la confianza que tengo en ti! De ahí que tenga que ser contigo-. Entonces bajó de nuevo la voz y, en un susurro, añadió-: John… Ya sé toda tu experiencia con mujeres, pero… ¿has estado alguna vez con un hombre?

Negué con la cabeza, asustado del rumbo de la conversación. Sonrió, lentamente, con petulancia, y dijo:

-¡Ahí lo tienes! ¡Tú también eres "virgen"!

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero Sherlock se estaba despojando de su bata y de la camiseta del pijama, y la verdad es que yo no sabía muy bien qué decir. Dejó caer ambas prendas al suelo y se acercó a mi sillón, sonriendo con picardía.

-Ahora ya estamos los dos en el mismo estado de semidesnudez… Ya no tienes por qué estar avergonzado…

Siguió acercándoseme hasta tocar mis rodillas. Intenté volver a protestar, pero solo conseguí tragar saliva. Sherlock tomó mi portátil y tiró de él. Yo lo sujeté más fuerte, contrario a la idea de soltarlo: al fin y al cabo, era una capa más de protección entre Sherlock y yo. Mi amigo se inclinó sobre mí, con su cabeza casi tocando la mía, y con una voz oscura, envolvente, que jamás le había oído, susurró:

-¿De verdad no te apetece probar?

Aprovechó mi momento de debilidad temporal para arrancarme el portátil de las manos y colocarlo en la mesita auxiliar. Se acercó más todavía, con sus piernas a horcajadas sobre las mías. Su pecho liso y cálido se encontraba a pocos centímetros de mis ojos. Mi boca estaba súbitamente muy seca. Me pasé la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos. Los ojos de Sherlock siguieron el movimiento, fascinados. Colocó sus manos en mi cintura y sus ojos descendieron hacia mi pecho.

-Aun llevas demasiada ropa- gruñó-. Yo no llevo la parte de arriba...

Empezó a levantarme la camiseta. Yo seguía en estado de shock, sin querer cooperar en ayudarle a desnudarme, pero sin darme cuenta mis propias manos me traicionaron y fueron a colocarse sobre los pectorales de mi amigo. Me las quedé mirando como si no pudiera creer que se pasasen al enemigo. Su pecho quemaba bajo mis manos, y no pude evitar que mis dedos trazaran un camino inventado por sus costillas, su abdomen, y subiendo de nuevo por sus costados hacia su esternón, su clavícula, sus pezones… Noté, fascinado, los rápidos latidos de su corazón, puse una mano plana sobre su origen para sentirlo mejor. Sherlock gruñó de nuevo.

-¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

Se incorporó, despegándose de mí, y esta vez yo mismo me quité la camiseta y la tiré al suelo. Sherlock me miraba con una sonrisa. Puso los dedos índice dentro de la goma de su pantalón de pijama, y su sonrisa se volvió más amplia y traviesa. Bajó la cinturilla de su pantalón solo un centímetro. Soltó una risita, y me di cuenta de que yo había estado aguantando la respiración, expectante. Noté de nuevo la piel de mis mejillas caliente y tirante, ruborizada. Bajó la cinturilla un par de centímetros más. Su mata de pelo púbico asomaba sobre la tela. Yo no podía separar mis ojos de ahí.

-John…

Levanté la vista hacia su cara, y cuando volví a bajarla la cinturilla del pantalón estaba a la altura de sus muslos. Mi boca estaba tan seca que mi lengua parecía haberse vuelto papel de lija. Me humedecí los labios de nuevo, con los ojos fijos en su pene semi erecto, un miembro que no debería parecerme atractivo ("¿Desde cuándo te gustan los penes, John?", me pregunté), pero que en aquel momento parecía enviar señales al mío. El tamaño me pareció más que regular, y me preguntaba cómo sería erecto del todo. Sentí ganas de tocarlo.

Como siempre, Sherlock iba un paso por delante: desprendiéndose del todo de sus pantalones, se acercó a mí de nuevo, con la misma sonrisa provocativa en el rostro, me puso una mano en el pecho y me besó en los labios. Volvió a colocarse a horcajadas, pero esta vez puse mis manos a ambos lados de su cara y le atraje hacia mi, abriendo sus labios con mi lengua y obligándole a sentarse sobre mis piernas. Exploré el interior de su boca, acaricié sus encías y su lengua, haciendo el beso más profundo a cada momento. Antes de que pudiera pensar en parar un instante para respirar, noté los dedos de Sherlock palpando mi miembro por encima del slip. Casi me ahogué de la impresión. Mi pene estaba ya considerablemente duro, y al contacto con sus dedos, incluso a través del algodón, parecía vibrar. Como castigo por la sorpresa, mordí su labio inferior, para quitarle aquella sonrisa satisfecha de la cara. Sherlock gimió, sorprendido.

En aquel momento tomé una decisión: si iba a hacer una locura, y por lo visto mi cuerpo había decidido por su cuenta que así iba a ser, entonces iba a hacerla a mi modo. Estaba harto de sentirme mangoneado por Sherlock. Por una vez estábamos en MI campo, donde era yo el que tenía experiencia, así que el liderazgo de Sherlock tocaba a su fin en ese preciso momento.

-Sherlock, levanta un momento- le dije-. Si vamos a hacerlo, tendrás que dejar que sea yo el que guíe. ¿De acuerdo?

Pensaba que quizá su ego se resentiría, pero mi amigo me sorprendió de nuevo con esa sonrisa pícara.

-Creía que nunca lo ibas a decir…- me contestó.

Se levantó y, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, se quedó quieto esperando instrucciones.

-Túmbate en el sofá- le indiqué, sin perder tiempo.

Me daba la impresión de que si me detenía un momento a pensar, me daría cuenta de que estaba tomando la decisión más arriesgada de mi vida y saldría corriendo. Y de ninguna manera quería salir huyendo y perderme aquello, no ahora que tenía a Sherlock, totalmente desnudo, tendido en el sofá, una pierna estirada y la otra un poco flexionada, un brazo sobre el respaldo y el otro aguantando su peso sobre el codo. Y pensar que nunca me había parado a pensar en Sherlock de aquel modo. Si lo hubiera hecho, pensé mientras me acercaba a él, observándolo de arriba abajo, me hubiera metido en su habitación la primera noche que pasé en Baker Street. Ahora no podía dejar de maravillarme de mi suerte. Me impresionó su seguridad, incluso en ese momento, con mi mirada tan fija sobre su cuerpo, y Sherlock seguía sonriendo como un niño travieso, exhibiendo su cuerpo con descaro. Si nadie hubiera mirado mi cuerpo con deseo en quince años, yo hubiera exigido una habitación con las luces apagadas. Pero él no, claro, el gran Sherlock Holmes, tan seguro de su intelecto, por lo visto también estaba seguro de lo agradable a la vista que resultaban sus largos miembros y su torso fibroso.

Suspiré y me arrodillé entre sus piernas. Me tumbé sobre él, con cuidado de no chafarle pero de mantener nuestros cuerpos en contacto, y le besé de nuevo. Sherlock me devolvió el beso con tanta intensidad que, cuando me di cuenta, estaba forcejeando para colocarse encima mío. Oh, no, eso sí que no. Cogí sus muñecas y las sujeté a ambos lados de su cabeza, una con cada mano. Se rió, con satisfacción y, un poquito molesto, le mordí en el cuello, debajo de la oreja. Soltó un grito ahogado que me hizo seguir mordiéndole, con más suavidad, en la nuez de adán, en la clavícula y en el lóbulo de la oreja. Los sonidos que emitía parecían conectar directamente con mi pene, enviándole señales eléctricas y haciéndolo palpitar. Seguí besándole en el cuello y bajé a su pecho, recorriéndolo con los labios. De repente, nada me apetecía más que explorar todo su cuerpo, quería conocerlo centímetro a centímetro. Su piel era suave y cálida, y el hecho de que en lugar de encontrar colinas suaves y blandas encontrase planicies duras y suaves músculos, en vez de decepcionarme me entusiasmaba: había llegado al Nuevo Mundo, necesitaba trazar un mapa de todo el territorio, explorar, recorrer. Visité todos los recovecos de su piel, todos sus huecos y sus pliegues y sus sombras.

Dejé su centro para el final, pero llegó el momento que estaba temiendo y deseando: a las caricias y besos debería seguir algo más, ¿verdad? Su pene apuntándome a la cara sin duda lo creía así. Los ojos de Sherlock me miraban expectantes. Así que me acerqué y tomé la punta entre mis labios. Hice los mismos movimientos con los labios y la lengua que solía hacer cuando besaba. Era a modo de prueba, claro, no tenía una idea muy clara de qué hacer pero, cuando alcé la mirada para observar la reacción de Sherlock, me quedé sin aliento: me miraba con los ojos muy brillantes, las pupilas dilatadas, las mejillas arreboladas y mordiéndose el labio inferior. El corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza, y pensé que quería hacer aquello cada día, con tal de volver a verle con esa expresión en la cara. Volví mi atención a su pene. Esta vez lo cogí por la base con una mano, moviéndola con firmeza, y paseé mi lengua por el resto, saboreando su textura y el modo en que mi saliva lo iba volviendo resbaladizo. Sin soltar la base, me lo volví a meter en la boca, tan profundamente como pude, y empecé a sacarlo y meterlo mientras lo acariciaba con la lengua. Sherlock me correspondió gimiendo allá arriba. Seguí degustándolo un par de minutos, pero la sangre empezaba a agolpárseme en la cabeza y necesitaba más.

Me incorporé y Sherlock me miró, interrogante, sin decir nada.

-¿Puedes darte la vuelta?- le pedí, un poco avergonzado.

Lo hizo al momento, colocándose de rodillas, con el pecho apoyado en los codos. Allí estaba, claramente visible, mi objetivo. Dubitativo, acaricié sus glúteos (redondos, duros), los apreté y mordí suavemente, y me centré en su pequeño agujero. Realmente pequeño. Lo toqué con la lengua, y pareció vibrar en respuesta. Lamí alrededor, disfrutando de la reacción de Sherlock, que arqueaba la espalda y parecía tener un espasmo en la pierna derecha. Finalmente metí la lengua dentro, y tuve que coger con firmeza a Sherlock por la cintura para mantenerle quieto. Usé mis labios y mi lengua, chupando, besando y dando toquecitos, y comprobé complacido que empezaba a dilatarse. Me ensalivé un dedo y lo introduje. Contuve la respiración, notando los músculos internos de Sherlock, tan cálidos en torno a mi piel. Mi erección quemaba, recordándome que era ella la que debería estar ahí dentro. Moví mi dedo en círculos dentro del ano. Sherlock se arqueaba y respiraba entrecortadamente. Me miraba, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo del sofá, y pensé que nunca había visto a nadie más deseable. Le acaricié el pelo con la mano libre, y después los pómulos, la barbilla. En aquel momento, mirándome suplicante, me pareció tan frágil y vulnerable que me quitaba el aliento. Me incliné para besarle, mientras seguía moviendo el dedo en su interior. Luego volví detrás suyo y lo intenté con dos dedos. Entraron sin problemas. Los introduje todo lo que pude, y una vez dentro entré y salí y expandí mis dedos por su interior. Era más territorio por explorar, así que aproveché la ocasión.

-John, no puedo más… ¡Deja de jugar!

Mi miembro asintió, de acuerdo con Sherlock. Saqué los dedos de su agujero, y comprobé que se había dilatado, pero no veía yo claro que mi pene fuera a caber ahí dentro. En las ocasiones en que había tenido sexo anal con una chica, mi miembro estaba bien lubricado gracias a los líquidos vaginales. Era un pequeño detalle que había que subsanar. Anoté mentalmente en la lista de la compra un buen lubricante. Pero como yo nunca había utilizado, barajé en mi cabeza el contenido de nuestro cuarto de baño en busca de un substituto. En cuanto me vino a la memoria, me apresuré a buscarlo: un mes atrás, después de un caso en el campo, Sherlock llegó a casa quemado por el sol, y le compré un after sun en la farmacia. Tenía un tacto lechoso, si no recordaba mal, y en esos momentos de necesidad me parecía perfecto. No tardé más de treinta segundos en encontrarlo en el baño y volver junto a Sherlock, pero a mi vuelta mi amigo ya estaba sentado en el sofá con expresión ceñuda.

-¿Pensabas que me había ido?- pregunté, sorprendido, y le mostré la botella blanca-. Había ido a buscar esto.

-¿Qué es, para qué quieres eso ahora?- me interrogó, molesto. Pero la respuesta le llegó al momento, y murmuró-. Oh. Claro.

Volvió a abrir las piernas, sentado como estaba, sonriendo de nuevo.

-¿Cómo quieres que me ponga?

Dudé.

-Pues… creo que será más fácil… A ver, ponte de rodillas en el sofá, apóyate en el respaldo.

-¡Espera! Antes quiero ver lo que me has estado ocultando todo este rato.

Me sorprendí. ¿Qué le había estado yo ocultando? Entonces seguí su mirada y caí en la cuenta de que todavía llevaba los ridículos slips rojos. Sherlock alargó las manos hacia mis caderas y me los bajó lentamente. Grabé en mi mente la imagen de su expresión. Jamás hubiera imaginado que el deseo le transformase en una criatura tan hermosa. Si el Sherlock de cada día podía ser irritante, a veces infantil; a veces imponente, en medio de las investigaciones, elegante, grácil incluso, el Sherlock en medio de un momento de pasión era un Hermes de Praxíteles.

Distraído como estaba, le dejé bajarme completamente los slips, levanté primero un pie y luego otro, y Sherlock se apoderó de los calzoncillos rojos y los lanzó al aire. Ahogué un grito cuando vi que iban en dirección a la ventana abierta, pero afortunadamente se quedaron atrapados en la esquina superior del marco de la ventana. Iba a levantarme para descolgarlos, pero Sherlock me abrazó para besarme.

-Déjalos: como bien has dicho antes, no sopla ni una brizna de aire.

Me fundí en su abrazo, acariciando su espalda, sus bíceps y bajando las manos hacia sus glúteos, donde me sujeté con desesperación. Sherlock se separó de mí con los ojos brillantes y se dio la vuelta, colocándose de rodillas en el sofá con el culo bien erguido hacia mí, e inclinándose sobre el respaldo, mirándome desde allí, sin sonreír, con los labios rojos entreabiertos y la respiración de nuevo agitada.

Cogí la botella de crema y me eché un buen chorro en la mano. Me la repartí bien por mi dolorosa erección, que se alegró de que al fin le hicieran caso, y le tranquilicé asegurándole que, a partir de ese momento, iba a tratarle muy bien. Mi erección dio un par de saltitos de alegría, y me eché un poco más de crema en la mano para repartirla también en el cálido orificio de Sherlock, que gimió de nuevo cuando le toqué. Las manos me temblaban de la excitación. Cogí a mi amigo por la cintura, con ambas manos, y respiré hondo, intentando tranquilizarme. ¿No era yo el "experto"? No podía quedar ahora como un colegial, temblando como una hoja en su primer polvo. Sherlock merecía toda mi habilidad, toda mi destreza y todo mi ardor. Si le decepcionaba, no me perdonaría nunca a mi mismo. Aun no sabía qué loco azar me había permitido el acceso a su intimidad, pero haría lo que fuera para conservarlo.

Guié con una mano mi miembro hasta su abertura, y empujé un poco. Resbaló.

-¡Ay!- se quejó Sherlock.

-Perdón, perdón… No estoy acostumbrado a usar crema.

Con las manos nuevamente temblorosas, cogí de nuevo mi erección, le di un par de sacudidas rápidas para que volviera a estar al cien por cien, y la volví a guiar hacia la entrada de Sherlock. Esta vez la aguanté con la mano mientras introducía toda la cabeza. Noté como Sherlock contenía la respiración. Me moví de nuevo hacia afuera, lentamente.

-Suelta el aire ahora… y vuelve a coger aire- aconsejé, volviendo a entrar de nuevo mientras hablaba.

Sin soltar la mano (no quería más accidentes), empecé a moverme dentro y fuera, con movimientos lentos, entrando cada vez apenas un poco más, hasta que, en unas quince oleadas deliciosamente calmosas, estaba completamente dentro de su cuerpo. Le cogí por las caderas y reprimí el impulso de taladrarle con fuerza y exigir mi placer. En cambio, apoyé mi cabeza mareada en su hombro, besándole y mordiéndole con suavidad. Sherlock ladeó su cabeza para besarme en la boca.

-¿Está bien?- susurré, sin dejar de moverme, saliendo casi completamente cada vez, todavía tomándome mi tiempo con cada movimiento.

Como respuesta atrapó mi labio inferior entre los suyos y lo mordisqueó. Gemí y aumenté la velocidad. Sherlock jadeó y murmuró:

-Ahora sí… Más fuerte. ¡Más!

Me lo tomé como una invitación, e hice lo que mi cuerpo me estaba pidiendo a gritos. Clavé mis dedos en sus caderas y empecé a embestir con más fuerza, hasta el fondo cada vez, sustituyendo las oleadas iniciales por una tormenta de golpes rápidos y profundos, cambiando el ángulo, luchando por ganar profundidad, mordiendo su nuca y sus hombros, finalmente pasando un brazo por su cintura, posesivo, y moviendo mis caderas en círculos sin mover mi miembro de su interior. Me asaltó la furia de saber que eso era todo lo dentro que podía estar de Sherlock, que no podía pasar de ahí, y mis ojos se llenaron súbitamente de lágrimas. Deseaba en esos momentos poseerle completamente, estar dentro, completamente dentro de él, ser él por un instante.

Pero ahora era Sherlock el que temblaba entre mis brazos, y yo no podía hacer nada más que proporcionarle todo el placer posible. Bajé la mano de su cintura a su miembro erecto y húmedo, y lo bombeé un par de veces hasta que explotó en mi mano. Me centré en mis movimientos y en mi propio placer, sin soltarle. Sherlock solo soltó un grito ahogado que murió en sus labios, pero yo empecé a gemir descontroladamente, apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, agarrando su miembro con una mano y su cadera con la otra, los labios apretados contra su hombro. El placer me inundó como si hubieran abierto las espuertas de una presa y toda el agua me pasase por encima. Cuando recuperé el control, me di cuenta de que seguía apretando fuertemente a Sherlock, y que su pene en proceso de flaccidez no agradecería demasiado mi entusiasmo. Acaricié con la yema de los dedos las marcas que había dejado en sus caderas. Me aparté para dejar que Sherlock se diera la vuelta, cosa que hizo, dejándose caer sentado sobre el sofá, todavía con la respiración entrecortada. Me miró sonriendo, satisfecho, y alargó una mano para acercarme de nuevo en un beso. Me senté a su lado, imagino que con la misma sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, y le besé en la comisura de los labios, acariciándole los rizos sudados con una mano. Él me besó de nuevo en los labios, pasando un brazo por mi cintura, y entonces abrió mucho los ojos. Me separé un instante de su beso.

-¿Qué pasa, Sherlock?

-Parece que sí había algo de aire, a fin de cuentas…

Me giré hacia la ventana: en el marco de arriba faltaba un toque de color, el toque rojo de mis calzoncillos, que estaban ahí colgados un momento antes. Presa del pánico, me levanté y me lancé a mirar hacia la calle. ¿Dónde habrían ido a parar mis slips rojos? ¿Se habrían ido volando, calle abajo?

Pero mi mirada se cruzó con la de la señora Hudson, que estaba asomada a su ventana, justo debajo de la nuestra. Se giró hacia arriba, me vio, y agitó en la mano una pieza de ropa. Roja.

-¡Chicos, llueven calzoncillos!- gritó, medio riendo. Noté la presencia de Sherlock uniéndose a mi lado en la ventana-. ¡Sherlock! ¿Esto es tuyo?

Mi amigo rompió a reír, con una carcajada burbujeante.

-¡No, señora Hudson, me temo que es de John!

Noté cómo me ponía rojo hasta la raíz del cabello, a juego con mis malhadados calzoncillos. La señora Hudson puso una expresión de sorpresa, como si no esperase una travesura así de mi parte, y enseguida puso cara de contrariedad y exclamó:

-¡Bueno, pues tendrás que bajar tú a buscarlos, John, yo ahora estoy muy ocupada removiendo el estofado, no quiero que se me pegue!

Y se metió dentro de su casa, llevándose los calzoncillos rojos con ella. Me apresuré a ponerme el pantalón, sin ropa interior, y la camiseta. Sherlock seguía riéndose, como si verme hacer el ridículo fuera lo más divertido del mundo. Irritado, le solté:

-Tú, tú vas a bajar conmigo a casa de la señora Hudson. ¡No pienso bajar yo solo!-. Recogí su pijama del suelo y lo dejé en su regazo.

Sherlock dejó de reír, ladeó la cabeza y me volvió a mirar con aquella sonrisa pícara.

-¿Y qué gano yo a cambio si te acompaño?

Sin pensarlo siquiera, me incliné y le besé largamente. Cuando me separé de sus labios, murmuré:

-Esto, si te parece bien.

Sherlock sonrió complacido.

-¡Trato aceptado!

Y se incorporó para vestirse con rapidez.


End file.
